


rest

by RADifer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, JUST, Lance is feeling, feeling, kinda just something I wrote for myself, not really much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 22:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADifer/pseuds/RADifer
Summary: Lance is feeling.





	rest

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say. This is really just for myself, but I felt like I should post my work anyway. 
> 
> If anyone is feeling tired, lost, empty, it's okay. It's okay to stop and just rest. Don't force yourself to feel things you can't. You are allowed to breathe.

“I feel empty,” Lance said, squeezing the corner of his red checkered blanket in his hand. He and Pidge were hanging out in his room at the garrison. Hunk was out for the day, probably off with Rizavi. Those two seemed to get along well. 

The window was open. It was the first day of spring, and the weather was nice. A cool breeze danced through the flyscreen, gently disturbing the posters on the wall. Lights were on. Everything that could help was being done, but Lance couldn’t get this weight off his chest. 

“Do you need solutions or support?” Pidge asked, looking up from their homework. Lance looked at the notebook filled with math equations and long descriptions- Physics homework. No, he was unable to breathe the word productivity, let alone practice it. 

Lance tightened the blanket around his shoulders. “Support, I guess.” 

That was all it took for Pidge to set their work down and just lean their entire body weight on him. They were small, so it wasn’t much of a difference. He could hold both of them up easily if he wanted to. But, today, he hadn’t the energy. He fell back onto the mattress, Pidge following suit. A small hand and arm snaked around his waist, and the two just lay there, listening to the birds chirping outside. 

A silence followed. Not uncomfortable. Just quiet. 

He was tired, he told himself. Just tired. Once he woke up, he could continue the routine of class, homework, socialization, life, then sleep. Lather, rinse, repeat. It was easy. All set out for him. All planned. He shouldn’t be as exhausted as he was. Routine was good for him. He felt better having his day set with goals to accomplish, instead of laying in bed all day, watching internet videos and procrastinating. He felt lighter. But he was so tired. 

“It’s okay,” said Pidge. “It’s okay to stop and just rest.”

Lance tightened his grip around their shoulder. 

It’ll be okay.


End file.
